¿El amor todo lo cambia?
by AYELEN16
Summary: darien es millonario, famoso y deseado por todas las mujeres... excepto por serena, que lo ve como una persona simple. cuando se crucen ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Darien era el millonario más deseado por las mujeres, era muy conocido, le gustaba estar de país en país por su trabajo, no creía en el amor. Mucho no veía a su familia porque no quería estar cerca de ella… hasta que surge un problema con su hermano Benja y despiden a la niñera… hasta que conocen a serena y la contratan como niñera de Benja.

Darien son el tiempo se da cuenta que se enamoro de serena y serena de darien ¿se lograra su amor?

Continuara…

¡Hola! acá dejo una historia más para leer, espero que sea de su agrado…

(= ¡Nos estamos leyendo! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Un dia de primavera serena trabajaba en un restauran llamado "alma mia" trabajaba hasta las 17hs y eran las 16:50hs. Ella era una de las cocineras, era principiante pero cocinaba rico y cada dia iba aprendiendo más.

—¡seré! —serena oyó la voz de su jefe.

—sí, señor…

—Serena, te he dicho que laves los platos y todavía no lo has hecho —sonaba enojado.

—pero… si lo he hecho, los seque y los guarde —serena estaba segura, a menos de que se alla golpeado; pero eso no paso.

—serena, yo mismo vi los platos… se que te gusta la cocina ¡pero si quieres conservar el empleo, haz lo que te digo! —serena iva a seguir diciéndole, que lavo los platos. Pero su jefe le señalo con los dedos el lavaplatos.

—está bien, lo siento…

Serena volvió a lavar los platos y los dejó limpios, más limpios que antes y escucha una risita.

—¡gracias eh! ¡Muchas gracias, esmeralda!

—fue chistoso, para que veas que no me gusta limpiar una y otra vez el piso. Quiero que me des tu puesto, por eso te hice eso y puedo hacer muchas cosas más, ¡quiero tu puesto! —esmeralda no quería a serena, porque serena estuvo menos tiempo que ella y consiguió el puesto de esmeralda, de ahí esmeralda no la quiere.

—lo siento pero, no te lo daré… —serena estaba segura de lo que decia.

—hare que te despidan… te odio, desde el maldito dia que entraste a este trabajo.

Serena no hizo caso a lo que dijo esmeralda y se fue a decirle a su jefe que había terminado de lavar los platos, que ya se iría a su departamento.

Serena iba caminando y ve un lugar donde venden revistas, decidió comprar una, mucho no le llama la atención a la televisión, le gustaba mucho la lectura… llega a su departamento y pone música romántica, se pone a leer. Y ve una foto de él millonario más deseado para las mujeres Darien Chiba, se lo queda mirando…

—¿Qué le ven a Darien Chiba? Es solo una persona normal y millonaria, si no fuera lo que es, no sería deseado por nadie… —serena se rie. —¿Qué dice?

Y se puso a leer. Decia que darien solo se dedicaba a su trabajo, veía a su familia una vez cada tres meses, vivía de país en país y no pretendía arruinarse la vida con mujeres. Dice que no es gay, pero no quería ni mujeres, ni hijos que eso solo te retrasa en las cosas del trabajo y que había abierto dos fabricas en Alaska.

—y todavía va por mas… wow, esas personas piensan que su familia no los quiere o si, pero solo quieren su dinero. Y también piensan eso de las mujeres, aunque la mayoría de ellas son caza fortunas.

.

Mientras en lo de darien.

.

Golpean la puerta de su oficina.

—¡adelante! —dice sin más, entra una mujer de cabello oscuro y ropa elegante.

—darien, en el teléfono esta la tía.

—¡gracias rei! Puedes retirarte…

Y rei se retira, darien suspira y atiende.

—dime madre ¿Qué necesitas?

—darien… dime ¡hola madre! ¿Todo bien? No, dime madre ¿que necesitas? —dijo con voz quebrada.

—lo siento madre, pero estoy muy ocupado y quiero sacarme todo esto de encima así, los visito —mentira.

—bueno hijo ¿Cómo estás?

—bien madre, ¿y tú?

—mal, acabamos de darnos cuenta con tu padre que Kate… —su madre se pone a llorar —. Maltrataba a benjamín.

—yo te dije, que esa niñera no me gustaba para nada.

—¡hijo! Benjamín está muy triste y le duelen los piecitos, —luna se vuelve a quebrantar —. La muy maldita le clavaba una aguja en el pie, cada vez que el bebe lloraba, ella le clavaba para que se calle.

—¿le has pagado? —pregunto serio.

—sí y se fue…

—¡maldición madre! ¿Por qué le has pagado?

—darien, ya paso… ahora tendré que buscar una niñera.

—¿no lo puedes cuidar tú? —pregunto enojado.

—no darien, tengo que trabajar, tenemos que trabajar: soy doctora, tu padre también y lita estudia.

—está bien, sigue lastimando a Benja. ¡Nos vemos madre!

—darien espe… —darien corto, antes de seguir hablando.

A las dos horas darien abrió su email y había un mensaje de su madre…

_Hola hijo; no solo era por lo de Kate, también era para invitarte a casa, lita me pregunta mucho por ti y Benja te extraña, cada vez que te ve en la televisión o revistas, llora y me duele mucho… _

_Por favor ven, aparte quiero que me ayudes a elegir a la próxima niñera._

_Espero tu respuesta…_

—Espero tu respuesta… —darien da un gran suspiro.— ¡rei!

En cinco segundos aparece rei.

—¡dime darien!

—rei, llama a mi madre y dile que… ¿Cuándo quiere que valla? Y la hora.

—listo darien…

En media hora aparece rei en la oficina de darien.

—dijo que mañana a las 7am.

Darien asiente y rei se vuelve a ir… al otro dia a las 7:30am llega a casa de sus padres.

—¡hola, hijo! —dice Artemis que tiene en brazos a Benja.

—¡arien! ¡arien! —dice Benja y hace sonreír a darien.

—¡hermanito! Te extraño tanto… —dice lita contenta.

—darien… —dice su madre y van todos a abrazarlo.

—por favor… compórtense, estoy aquí, no me iré.

—darien, no te vemos hace mucho, te amamos.

—¡está bien! ¿Qué quieren que haga? —pregunto darien.

—primero que desayunes, luego almuerces con nosotros y por ultimo nos ayudas a elegir la niñera.

—como digan…

Darien estuvo con su familia, se aburrió mucho, pero se llevaba mejor con su padre y su cuñado Andrew…

Eran las 17hs y decidieron salir al parque que quedaba a unas 15 cuadras de ahí, fueron en auto y llegaron.

Darien se puso unos anteojos oscuros para que no lo reconozcan y fue así, no lo reconocieron.

Estaban en el parque y benjamín ve a una rubia salir de un restauran con un jean y una campera negra larga hasta las rodillas.

—¡nena! ¡Nena! —le decia a lita.

—sí Benja la nena…

—¡nena! ¡Nena! Bájame, quiero nena… —Benja hace fuerza para que lita lo baje y lo consigue, lita lo baja y Benja sale corriendo atrás de la chica rubia, mientras serena cruzaba la calle para ir al parque y ve a un nene que le sonreía con los brazos abiertos…

—¡darien! Benja…

—¡¿Dónde está?! —grita darien.

—No sé… —lita estaba a punto de llorar.

—¡alla esta! —dice Andrew señalando a Benja y ven que corría tras serena y la abraza, serena también lo abraza y sonríe, lo queda mirando mientras Benja la abraza y le acaricia el cabello.

Serena se acerca a la familia chiba sin darse cuenta que eran ellos…

—hola, ¿el bebe es suyo? —le pregunta a darien.

—no, es mi hermano. Gracias… —darien seguía serio.

—¡Benja! —lita estaba preocupada.

—¡gracias! —luna le estira los brazos a Benja, pero este no quiere. —Benja ven conmigo…

—no, no… nena, nena…

—Benja, llegare tarde a mi casa. Mi amiga me está esperando… —serena le sonreía.

—¡no! ¡No! ¡No! —Benja empezó a llorar.

—oh, no… mira Benja ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? —serena se lo pasa a darien. —y disculpa por haberte dicho si era tu hijo.

—no importa, gracias por agarrarlo— darien le sonrió y está le respondió.

—de hecho… el me abrazo a mí.

—¿de verdad Benja? —pregunto luna. —aunque no lo creas, el no es así. Es más le paso algo muy feo y pensé que no iba a confiar más en alguien.

—pues, entonces soy la afortunada…

—¡gracias! Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena Tsukino, ¿ustedes? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Em… —luna no sabía si decir su apellido, pensó que serena era una de las mujeres que moria por darien.

—Somos la familia Chiba… —darien siguió.

—un gusto…

Todos quedaron mirándose y serena jugaba con Benja.

—¿sabes qué familia Chiba? —pregunto lita.

—sí, creo que si… ¿puede ser la familia millonaria?

—sí, ellos mismos.

—Cualquiera en mi lugar se volvería loca por ver a darien, me imagino que eres tú —dijo señalándolo.

—Si soy yo…—dice darien esperando a que serena se desmaye.

—mucho gusto, le tengo mucho respeto a la familia chiba, pero no soy seguidora.

—bueno, eso me pone re contenta. —dice lita.

Suena el teléfono de serena.

—hola, si, disculpa, no quise… ¡por favor! Luego te contare… no te pongas así, odio que te pongas así… adiós.

—¿tu novio? —pregunto darien serio.

—¡no! Es mi amiga.

—¿Por qué preguntas darien? Son cosas de ella…—luna se reía y serena se pone colorada.

—de enserio, es solo una amiga…

—Esta bien, no me tiene que dar explicaciones —darien sonríe.

—de hecho… se las estaba dando a su madre —darien se pone un poco colorado solo se le noto en las mejillas.

—bueno, serena gracias. —dijo luna.

—no fue nada, ¡nos vemos Benja!

—no… teena.

—¿Qué hare contigo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—serena ¿de qué trabajas? —pregunto luna.

—en el restauran aquel —serena señalo con el dedo. —pero tendré que conseguir otro trabajo, porque parece que no me quieren, me vivo peleando con una chica y mi jefe quiere despedirme, está buscando un pretexto.

—¡bueno nos vemos! —darien le dio un beso en la mejilla a serena, lo cual todos se sorprendieron, hasta serena.

—nos vemos…

Serena se fue a su departamento y entro.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —mina estaba cruzada de brazos.

—un nene llamado Benja me abrazo y no lo pude soltar.

—¿te lo querías robar? —pregunto atónita.

—¡no! Mina ¿Cómo piensas eso? Estaba caminando, viniendo para acá y un nene me abrazo, lo abrase también era hermoso, luego hablando y hablando me dijeron que son la familia Chiba.

—¡¿enserio?! —pregunto mas atónita que antes. —¿estaba darien?

—si aunque mucho no parecía tenia lentes oscuros, estaban todos.

—wow… que suerte…

Hablando y hablando se hizo de noche mina se quedo a dormir en el departamento de serena.

.

Mientras en lo de darien.

.

Estaban cenando y sale la conversación de serena.

—Hoy Benja corrió tras una chica, nos dijo que se llama serena —luna empezó.

—si y darien la puso colorada… —dijo lita riéndose.

—¡no mientas! —dijo darien serio.

—eso, no mientas ¡los dos se pusieron colorados! —dijo Andrew.

—creí que eras mi amigo. —darien dice en un susurro.

—estaba pensando en que podrías dejaras de trabajar así cuidas a Benja, tú. —dijo Artemis.

—no, Artemis… estuve pensando en serena ¿a Benja le cayó bien?

—súper bien diría cualquiera. —lita sonríe a su hermanito.

—mañana hablare con ella, le diré si no quiere trabajar de niñera.

—Está bien madre, tiene cara de que ya cuida chicos…—dijo darien.

—por eso mañana hablare.

—por cierto, está noche me quedare aquí, si no les molesta…

—¿mañana te quedaras? —pregunta lita contenta.

—si… me iré a la tarde, ¡eso sí! Yo mañana trabajo.

—listo darien, nadie te molestara. —aseguro su madre.

Después de la cena, Andrew se había ido a su casa, darien durmió donde antes era su cuarto.

"pov darien"

Mi cuarto esta ordenado como siempre, mi cama tiene la misma frazada de siempre, excepto las sabanas.

Me acostare hoy fue un dia muy cansado. ¡Imagínate! Venir a ver a mi familia, demostrar que me encanta estar con ellos, Benja así se pierde, me cruce con una chica rubia de ojos celestes la cual no se murió cuando supo quién era, es mas… ya sabía que era yo, pero… admito que era linda, su mirada de chica buena, sincera. Es verdad lo que han dicho en la cena, es la primera vez que una mujer me pone colorado. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gustó. Además yo no pienso en enamorarme y ella tampoco parece que es como yo. Bueno cierro los ojos para dormir y…

"fin pov darien"

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y darien estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, escucha que abren la puerta y era su madre, lo mira con cariño.

—darien ¿me puedes acompañar al restauran? —pregunto luna.

—madre, detesto que me interrumpan cuando leo.

—lo siento darien, sino hablo con rei. ¿Podrás?

—¿a qué hora? —pregunto darien.

—a las 15hs.

—¡está bien! Pero no me molesten…

—gracias darien.

.

Mientras en lo de serena.

.

—¡esmeralda has hecho lo que te dije! —dijo serena.

—lo siento mi amor, hazlo tú, se me ha roto una uña y queda horrible. —esmeralda siempre tan coqueta.

—¡esmeralda! Si no lo haces me culparan a mí —serena tenía una rabia, que ya tenía ganas de llorar, pero sería fuerte porque necesitaba el dinero.

—hazlo tú, ya que dice que es fácil.

Serena fue callada a buscar el trapo para limpiar las mesas y acomodar…

Mientras limpiaba la mesa, entra darien y luna.

—Ahí está hijo… —luna la señalo y darien estaba con lentes oscuros.

—¡serena! —grita un hombre, que hace saltar a la misma luna.

—sí, señor…—dice serena muy bajo, porque ya no daba más de las ganas de llorar.

—¡te he dicho que limpies el baño, no aquí! —serena queda en shock cuando ve a la familia chiba. —te estoy hablando.

—esmeralda no quiso limpiar aquí y si yo no lo hago me retaran igual.

La familia chiba veía la escena.

—¡esmeralda dijo que tú le dijiste que limpie los baños, porque son mas feos!

—¡mintió! —fue lo único que dijo serena.

—serena, mi amor… soy la sobrina del dueño, ¿en quién piensas que va a creer? En ti o en mí. —esmeralda ponía su manía y darien se dio cuenta que no la quería.

—tu trabajo depende de un hilo. —dijo el jefe de estas dos. —no sé qué te paso serena, eras estupenda, entro esmeralda y quieres que haga todo ella.

—para que hablar, si no me creerá… —la voz de serena se quiebra y a darien le dolió tanto ver esa imagen, tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla.

—limpia aquí y luego el baño—dijo y se fue.

Serena logro limpiar la mesa y aparecieron luna y darien atrás de ella.

—serena querida, lo siento. —dijo luna.

—tranquila, todos mis dias son así… desde que llego ella, mi trabajo se convirtió en un infierno, pero necesito el dinero.

—¿serena estas llorando? —pregunto darien.

—sí, porque estoy cansada de que insulten mentiras.

Darien le indico que se siente, luna y el quedaron frente ella.

—venimos a proponerte ¿si quieres trabajar para nosotros? —dijo luna.

—¿en qué? —pregunto serena.

—le robaste el corazón a mi hijo, pregunto mucho por ti.

—si, los niños me aman… —dijo pensando en todos los chicos que había cuidado.

—¿tienes hijos? —pregunto darien.

—no, pero antes de esté trabajo fui niñera.

—pero nos fuimos de un tema a otro… ¿queras trabajar con nosotros?

—no lo sé…

Y darien se saca los lentes oscuros.

—serena, por favor. Mi hermanito la necesita, mira… jamás le insistí a alguien, es la primera… ¡por favor! —los ojos azules de darien eran hermosos.

—Está bi… —no pudo seguir.

—¡serena! No he pedido que te sientes… ¡trabaja! —el jefe, serena lo mira con miedo al jefe y darien lo nota en sus ojos celestes, darien se para junto a su madre.

—señor, fue nuestra culpa que serena se retrasara… —darien hablo con respeto, pero tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

—¡señor Chiba! —el dueño se sorprendió.

—¡darien! —grito esmeralda, al verlo.

—los señores chiba solo vinieron a decirme algo —dijo serena levantándose lentamente.

—¡estúpida! Sírveles algo de comer, una bebida ¡la casa invita! —el jefe le había gritado a serena.

—¿Cómo estúpida? —dijo darien, ya enojado.

—Es una estúpida, inservible… si quiere, la despido —dijo el dueño.

—No… —dijo serena tranquila. —renuncio, admita que no me quiere, me iré.

—Ven querida… —luna, la abrazo.

Los tres salen y se sentaron en el parque.

—¿aceptas? —pregunto luna.

—claro… ¿Cuándo empiezo? —pregunto sonriente.

—¿Qué le parece ahora? Tengo que trabajar, igual estará lita… la ayudara en las cosas.

—Bueno, empecemos ahora… —dijo sonriente.

Al llegar a la mansión Chiba, entraron y estaban todos en la biblioteca.

—¡hola familia! —dijo luna y todos se dieron vuelta.

—¿serena? —dijeron lita y Andrew en unisonó.

—¿tú eres la famosa serena? —pregunto Artemis sonriendo.

—sí, ¿Qué tal? —dijo serena.

—mi hijo te extraña… me pregunto todo el dia por ti, yo me preguntaba ¿Quién será serena? Y aquí te tengo.

—¿Dónde esta Benja? —preguntó sonriente.

—está durmiendo Sere… ¿quieres que te muestre la mansión? —dijo lita.

—claro…

Fueron habitación por habitación hablando, de cómo serena la paso en su última semana de trabajo, y lita sus últimos dias en el colegio.

Fueron a la habitación de Benja…

—¿Benja? —preguntó serena.

—aquí, ven… ¿no es hermoso? —pregunto lita con una sonrisa.

—es tan lindo…—a serena le encantaba ese nene y no sabía por qué.

—Aquí están… —dijo Andrew.

—si amor, estamos ojeando un poco a Benja…

—¿un poco? Pero es enserio… es muy lindo.

—Sere ¿te gustan los chicos? —pregunto Andrew.

—si me encantan…

—¿piensas tenerlos? —pregunto lita.

—Sí pero primero quiero, tener mis cosas, luego lo demás…

—piensas casi igual que darien.

—no lo creo, darien dejo bien en claro que no pensaba tener familia…

—que solo arruinaría su carrera, lo dice siempre. —lita se reía.

Los tres empezaron a reírse y se levanta Benja…

—¡hola Benja! —dijo serena contenta.

Benja se puso contento…

—¡Teena! ¡Teena! —y la abrazo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente serena, lita y luna fueron de compras al shopping, pero serena no sabía que elegir, los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, eran los cortos y sencillos, pero esa noche tendría que ir con uno elegante…

Encontraron un local llamado "todo a tu estilo" entraron y serena vio un vestido blanco largo hasta el piso, era ajustado arriba y caído abajo.

Lita se había comprado un vestido rojo pasión, largo esta el piso, ajustado arriba y caído abajo.

Luna se había comprado un vestido azul largo era ajustado de la cintura hasta la rodilla y suelto abajo, como una sirena.

Los hombres se habían comprado trajes negros…

Serena le compró a Benja un traje azul oscuro, con una corbata.

En esa noche todos se cambiaron y se vistieron…

Serena ya estaba vestida y peinada… estaba con lita y luna, las dos hablando de las cosas que habían visto.

—¡por cierto serena! Te queda hermoso, sencillo y lindo… lástima que a mí no me iba a quedar tan lindo, sino me lo compraba yo…—dijo lita sonriendo.

—pero a ti te sienta bien el rojo, te ves apasionada… y ni hablar de luna ¡la hace más joven!

—gracias querida, no sabes lo bien que nos hacen tus palabras…

—¿Qué tenemos que esperar? —pregunto serena.

—los hombres fueron por los demás, ira mucha gente y muchos fotógrafos. Así que cuídate de que no te casen en algo…—dijo luna riéndose.

Y escuchan la puerta…

—ahí vienen…

Llegan estaba rei y amy las primas de darien. Rei estaba con un vestido rojo y amy estaba con un vestido color turquesa.

—rei, amy, ella es serena, la nueva niñera de Benja…—dijo sonriendo. —Sere ellas son mis primas.

—hola…—dicen las tres en unisonó.

—¿ya nos iremos? —pregunto lita.

—si lita ¿a quién llevaré? —pregunto darien.

—me imagino que a tus primas— dijo rei sonriendo.

—a mi me da igual…—dijo amy seria.

—serena y yo iremos en el auto de Andrew ¿verdad serena? —pregunto lita.

—sí… pero yo llevaré a Benja. —dijo serena sonriendo.

—yo te quería llevar—dijo darien a serena y sorprendió a todas las que estaban en el comedor.

—no darien, lleva a tus primas… yo iré con lita y Andrew.

—bueno, solo te me escapas está vez…—dijo darien riéndose.

Y entra Artemis con Andrew y Benja.

—seena, seena… —dijo Benja abrazándola —.amy, rei, seena…

—si, ya la conocimos a serena, es muy buena —dijo rei sonriendo.

—¿vamos? —pregunto darien.

Al salir, dejaron a los sirvientes a cargo de la casa. Serena subió al auto de Andrew con Benja y lita.

Darien llevo a rei y a amy.

Y Artemis llevo a su esposa.

Al llegar estaban los fotógrafos por todos lados… bajaron del auto para caminar por la alfombra roja.

—¿tenemos que pasar por ahí? —pregunto serena preocupada.

—¡si, saldrás en todas las revistas! Así que trata de sacar lo mejor de ti… —dijo lita ansiosa por cruzar.

Estaban todos a punto de pasar y primero pasaba serena que tenia a Benja de la mano, pero Benja empezó a buscar a darien.

—seena, arien…

—entramos y encontraremos a darien…

—¿pensabas pasar sin mi? —pregunto tomando la mano de Benja.

—¿a mí me decís?

—claro, lo único que esperaba de esta noche era pasar contigo…

Y entraron, las fotografías, los flashes por todos lados y las mujeres que gritaban con locura…

Al entrar serena ve a gente que esta vestida igual que ella, otras mejor y otras más sencillas.

Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

—darien, te das cuenta que saldrás en todas las revistas con serena y Benja —dijo lita.

—no solo estarán esas, sino que también estarán las del zoológico.

—Pero no hacemos nada…—dijo serena.

—Pero ellos creerán cualquier cosa—dice Artemis.

—¿rei y amy? —pregunta serena.

—con sus padres…—dice darien sereno.

Luego fueron saludando a todos y llegan los tíos de darien.

—¡darien! ¿Estás de novio? —pregunto su tío.

—no tío, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—porque te vi entrando con ella…

—no tío, solo es la niñera de benjamín.

—si tío, es niñera de Benja pero, parecen novios y hacen tan linda pareja. —dice lita riéndose.

—sí, todos creerán cualquier cosa

—no tío, enserio…

Cenaron y luego empezaron a dar alcohol, todos tomaban bien, nadie estaba ebrio, era todo sano. Serena y darien hablaban con Benja y se reían.

—¿Benja me ama mas a mi o a Sere? —pregunto darien.

—a, a, Sere…—dice gritando.

—¡gane! Me ama a mí…

Hablando y hablando empezaron a pasar música.

—¡serena! Vamos a bailar…—dijo lita.

—no, soy malísima…—dijo serena.

—dale, ven. Deja a Benja con darien.

—ve, serena. Disfruta la noche…

—está bien…

Serena y lita fueron a bailar, había mucha gente. Estaban bailando música movible y todos bailaban.

Bailaron y bailaron, hasta ya no dar más…

Fueron a sentarse y luego empezaron a bailar música lenta…

—¿quieres bailar? —pregunto darien a serena.

—Claro… —dijo sonriente y fue hasta allí.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, los dos se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían.

—Lo has hecho apropósito…—dijo serena.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto darien.

—lo de la fotografía.

—sí, todo fue hecho a propósito serena…

—¿todo?

—todo…

Se quedaron bailando al ritmo de la música…

—tienes una hermosa piel, Sere…

—gracias, darien…

—es muy suave y cómoda…

—darien…

—Shh… no quiero que hables quiero que escuches…

Serena asintió y sonrió.

—no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Desde el dia que te conocí, lograste cosas en mí que nadie había hecho. Te acuerdas esa vez que me fui de mi casa dos meses, fue por ti… no quería enamorarme, quería olvidarte, pero no lo logre. Solo logre extrañarte e invente la escusa de querer ver a mi hermano cuando era a ti a quien yo quería ver. Cuando estábamos en la habitación de Benja tenía ganas de besarte, pero no lo hice… cuando herí tus sentimientos y te vi llorar, tenía ganas de pedirte permiso para besarte, estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero mi hermanita hermosa me llamo. —darien había abierto su corazón, cuando antes lo mantenía cerrado.

—darien, a mi hace poco me estas empezando a gustar, fue un poco antes del zoológico. Y…

Serena no sabía que decir.

—Shh… solo quiero pedirte permiso para besarte.

—darien ¿las fotografías?

—no me importan ¿me dejas? —dijo darien frenando el baile.

—no, darien… está tu familia y las cámaras… no.

Darien toma a serena de la mano y se la lleva al balcón de su tío.

—¿aquí?

—darien…

—serena, no sé si te has dado cuenta, estoy un poco ebrio… bueno, estamos un poco ebrios… dejame hacerlo si no mañana no podre...

Darien tomó a serena por la cintura y se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato.

Darien avanzo a los labios de serena y le dio un pico.

—tienes unos hermosos ojos, una hermosa piel y unos labios fantásticos…

Darien beso a serena con amor y con tranquilidad, serena se termino de enamorar de él cuando la beso, habían pasado más de 3 minutos y ellos seguían besándose, a serena le resulto muy cómodo el beso igual que a darien… sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas.

—Darien ya… nos deben estar buscándonos… —dijo serena en los labios de darien.

—un rato mas Sere…

Y volvieron a besarse, luego salieron de allí y volvieron a bailar, darien estaba con una sonrisa y serena no podía decir nada.

—Sere ¿estás bien? —pregunto sonriendo.

—sí, solo que no puedo creer lo que hemos hecho…

—ay, Sere… a mi me encanto ¿a ti no?

—si darien, pero…

—se que sos niñera de Benja…

—sí y…—no sabía que decir.

—mis padres sienten que serás mi esposa en el futuro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta riéndose.

—dicen que llegaste a mi casa por ese propósito, de cambiarme y lo has hecho…

—no lo sé y no hay que decir nada.

Al llegar a la casa serena había acostado a Benja y lo quedo mirando, serena se preguntaba ¿Por qué la ex niñera de Benja había renunciado? ¿Habrá sido porque paso lo mismo con darien?

Serena salió de la habitación con esas preguntas.

Al llegar a su cuarto se desvistió y se puso su piyama color rosa, serena se acostó y sintió que le golpearon la puerta…

Abre y era darien también con su piyama.

—Sere ¿me dejas entrar? —pregunto darien.

—¿para qué darien? No compliquemos más las cosas…

—Sere, son solo 10 minutos… quiero hablar contigo. —dijo enterneciendo a serena con sus ojos azules.

—está bien darien, entra. —dijo haciéndole lugar para que entre.

—gracias Sere… mira estuve pensando mucho en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…—serena no lo dejo proseguir.

—no darien, deja las cosas aquí…

—en 2 dias me voy serena y no quiero despedirme así —darien beso a serena con ternura y está no pudo decir ¡no! Porque sentía algo por esa persona de ojos azules como el mar. Darien llevo a serena hasta la cama besándose, serena se había acostado sola y empujándolo a él para que la acompañara, los dos se acostaron y se taparon, darien la desvistió y serena hizo lo mismo, los dos se habían enamorado de personas que no pensaron cruzarse nunca en su vida. Darien se enamoro de serena, un hombre que era muy deseado y ella solo una simple niñera. Serena se enamoro de darien, una mujer sencilla que trabajaba para vivir y él un hombre que era famoso y deseado…

Los dos habían obtenido algo que nunca creyeron hacer desde que se conocieron, el amor…

Eran las 5am y estaban mirando al techo, nadie decia nada, hasta que serena decidió romper el silencio.

—darien, ¿Qué paso con la ex niñera de Benja? —pregunto serena pero no lo miraba.

—Kate, la que trabajaba aquí…

—si ella.

—¿para qué quieres saber de ella? —pregunto darien mirando a serena y está decidió mirarlo también.

—solo quiero saber…

—mañana te contare su historia, es muy fea… si amas a Benja ten en cuenta los pañuelos.

—ay darien… no soy una chica maricona…

—solo te aviso. Es muy triste.

—¿la amabas? —pregunto serena rápido y darien sonrió.

—¿piensas que me he acostado con todas las niñeras?

—¿te respondo?

—claro, por algo te pregunto…

—Si… —dijo serena nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos.

—pues te equivocas… ella era parte del grupo de mis admiradoras y yo no la miraba, ella le contaba a todo el mundo que trabajaba para mí, lo cual no era para mí sino para mis padres. En las navidades y año nuevo, ella hacia hasta lo imposible para sentarse y hablar conmigo, pero nunca la quise, es mas siempre me hablaba y yo respondía un sí o no, y al final ya ni le hablaba.

—¿pero porque renuncio?

—mañana te contare…

Darien abrazo a serena y se durmieron.

A las dos horas darien se levanta para ir a su cuarto.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunto serena haciendo un puchero.

—a mi cuarto, mis padres ya se levantaran y si estoy aquí…—serena no lo dejo proseguir.

—te entiendo ve…

—Nunca me dejas hablar —dice darien sonriendo.

—ahora sientes lo que yo siento cuando me cayas —serena se rio.

—¿amor? Porque yo sí.

—un poco de amor y otro de rabia, porque no me dejas hablar.

Darien se despide de serena con un beso en la boca y está lo empuja más hacia él, hace que de un pico salga un beso real.

A las 10am todos se levantan excepto Benja. Serena estaba abajo ayudando a preparar el desayuno a las sirvientas.

—¡Sere! —se escucha la voz de darien.

—¡aquí estoy darien! En la cocina…

—¿quieres que te cuente la historia de Kate?

—si…

—¿estás preparada?

—ah… ¡no! Espera… —serena fue en busca de una servilleta —. Ahora si…

—eres estupenda…

—darien empieza a contarla…

—Kate fue la primera niñera de Benja, empezó a cuidarlo desde que tenía un año, cuando Benja empezó a tener dos años y medio, lloraba no quería estar con Kate solo con mi mamá, pero mi madre tenía tiempo solo para su trabajo. Un dia yo caigo de visita, mi madre me había contado que Benja lloraba mucho y cuando le tocabas los piecitos gritaba, como te conte anoche, Kate no me agradaba y la pude convencer a mi madre de poner cámaras de seguridad solo en el cuarto de Benja, para ver si se asustaba de las cosas o de estar solo. Luego me fui y mi madre se olvido de las cámaras, volvió a pasar un año y ella se acordó de los videos, empezó a ver que ella a Benja cuando lloraba le clavaba agujas en los pies, para que no llore —serena no lo podía creer, empezó a llorar y darien no la vio, porque se acordaba de los videos —… mi madre me llamo para contarme llorando lo que había pasado y que quería que esta vez yo eligiera a la niñera, pero no fue así, solo la eligió ella a mi nomas me pidió la opinión.

Darien ve que serena estaba llorando y la abraza mientras está llora…

—Es una maldita hija de puta… —a serena le salió del alma, mientras lloraba en el pecho de darien.

—lo sé, te dije que era triste esta historia. —dijo darien serio, sin que se den cuenta había entrado luna, los ve abrazados y serena llorando.

—¿Qué le has hecho darien? —pregunto su madre cruzada de brazos y hace que estos se separen.

—solo la historia de Kate con Benja…—dice serena entre sollozos — una maldita zorra.

—darien… ¿Por qué le has contado? —dijo luna poniéndose triste.

—ella me pidió que le cuente ¿Qué paso con la ex niñera de Benja? —dijo darien apoyando su brazo en las caderas de serena.

—Serena querida, no hay que mirar el pasado, me he sentido mal hasta que te conocí y ahora estoy contenta porque eres la niñera mas buena del mundo, —luna se rie —no solo me gustaría tenerte como niñera, sino como algo mas…

Darien se rie en voz baja.

—madre… —dice darien.

—¿Qué hice? Solo quiero tener a serena como cuñada y tú dices que no. Parecen novios y verlos así abrazados pareció que darien te rompió el corazón y tu lo has perdonado… déjenme soñar. —al decir eso serena se acordó la noche aquella. Pero nadie dijo nada —¿son novios? —pregunto ansiosa para que su hijo le diera el sí.

—no madre…— por ahora pensó darien.

—vengan a desayunar que tengo demasiada hambre y no aguantare un minuto más.

—ahí vamos madre…

Dijo darien llendo tras de su madre, serena no pudo creer esa historia, pero era cierta porque se acordó que Benja no se deja tocar los pies, empezaba ponerse molesto.

Continuara…

...

comento que volvi a subir la historia porque, entre para actualizar el capitulo y se me había borrado, igual espero su comentario con ansias...

nos estamos leyendo...


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban desayunando, pero serena no tocaba la comida, solo pensaba en Benja y en Kate.

—Serena come… —dijo Artemis.

—disculpe pero no tengo apetito —dijo serena mirando a Artemis.

—¿Por qué Sere? —pregunto.

—Cualquiera que se entera eso, pierde el apetito —dijo luna mientras comía.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto lita.

—Darien le contó a serena lo que paso con Kate… —dijo luna mirando a darien.

—Ah… no se tenía que haber enterado, eso arruina el dia a todos —lita estaba seria. —Serena no pienses eso… hoy vendrán mis primas y no te quiero ver así.

—Serena querida, te iba a avisar que hoy tienes el dia libre, Artemis y yo hoy no trabajaremos y pasaremos el dia con Benja.

—¡está bien! —dijo serena pensando que hacer.

A serena se le vino a la mente su amiga mina, le tenía que contar muchas cosas y saber que era de su vida…

—me retiro de la mesa, iré a darme una ducha y saldré.

—listo serena.

Serena fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha, se estaba vistiendo y golpean la puerta.

—ahí voy… me estoy cambiando.

Y abren la puerta.

—Soy yo, Sere… —dijo darien —. ¿Quería saber a dónde saldrás?

—iré a ver a mi amiga, pero… ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? —dijo serena —. Y espera afuera, me estoy cambiando…

—¿Por qué tengo que salir? ¿O que, no conozco tu cuerpo?

—darien… —dijo serena regañándolo con una sonrisa.

—Respóndeme… —dijo sonriendo.

—sí, pero…

—Ves… puedo verte… —dijo darien sonriendo.

—bueno ahora respóndeme tu.

Serena ya se había terminado de vestir e iba por los zapatos…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

—para llevarte, tengo que pasar por el banco a hacer unos trámites.

—ah, bueno… ¡mejor! pensaba decirle al chofer que me lleve —dijo serena terminándose de poner los zapatos.

—bueno, te quiero toda para mi…

—Darien me avergüenzas… —dijo serena ruborizándose.

—¿te cuento algo?

—¿Qué paso?

—me está pasando algo que ignore toda mi vida… ¡me estoy enamorando! —dijo darien riendo, abrazo a serena y le dio un beso en la boca —. Y lo mejor es que es de ti…

—sos re dulce, pero no sé cómo reaccionar.

—¿por mis padres?

—padres, familia, Benja…

—¿Qué tiene que ver mis padres, mi familia y Benja?

—se que si llego a estar contigo tu familia me mirara mal, dirán que soy caza fortuna…

—Sere, ¡por favor! No pienses eso, mis padres te adoran y mis hermanos también… después mis primos, tíos y todo lo demás, no me importa lo que me digan yo te amo a ti…

Darien beso a serena y está se aferro a él…

—darien… ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto serena.

—por ahora, seguirnos amando… luego ya veremos…

—bueno, ya es estoy lista ¿tu?

—También… —dijo darien besándola de nuevo y la apretó más a su cuerpo —. Te espero abajo…

Darien baja, serena se peina y se maquilla un poco con sombra y labial.

Cuando baja estaban las primas de darien con lita hablando…

—wow… Sere ¿A dónde iras? —pregunto lita.

—ira a ver a su novio… —dijo rei sonriente—. ¿Sere tienes novio?

—no… iré a ver a mi amiga mina, hace mucho no la veo…

—ah… estábamos seguras de que te quedarías con nosotras —dijo amy sonriendo.

—lo siento, para la próxima…

Y entra luna.

—wow Sere ¿A dónde vas?

—iré a ver a mi amiga mina, hace mucho no la veo…

—¿vendrás esta noche? —dijo luna.

—si, quédese tranquila…

—pásala bien querida… te lo mereces —dijo luna y aparece darien.

—¿vamos Sere? —dijo darien sonriente.

—¿no te ibas a la casa de tu amiga? —preguntó luna contenta.

—sí, ahí va… es que le ofrecí llevarla, yo iré al banco a hacer unos trámites.

—darien, si están saliendo, no lo oculten… por favor, nos encantaría oírte decir, ¡estoy de novio con Sere! Pero que sea con serena, nada más ni nada menos que Sere ¿has oído?

—está bien… —dijo darien en voz baja… solo serena y la madre lo escucho.

—¿Qué has dicho, darien? —pregunto luna.

—que… ¡nada! ¿Vamos Sere?

—si, darien…

Salen de ahí, mientras en el auto…

—te escuche…

—ves, toda mi familia te ama…

—lo sé… pero.

—no pongas peros, serena… los pero solo arruinan las cosas.

—Es aquí a la vuelta… —dijo serena señalándole.

—¿en esté departamento? —pregunto darien.

—si…—dijo bajando del auto.

—¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

—bueno, te llamo cuando quiero irme…

—Listo, te amo… —dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

Darien se va y serena entra al departamento… golpea la habitación de mina.

—¡serena! —grito de alegría y la abrazo con fuerza.

—¡mina! Te extrañe tanto…

—wow… ¡estas re cambiada, desde que estas en esa mansión! Entra y cuanta todo…

Serena entra y se sienta en el sillón que daba al gran ventanal.

—cuenta ¿cómo te va?

—re bien mina… me encanta cuidar a Benja, me llevo re bien con el señor y la señora chiba, con la hija… —no la dejo proseguir.

—¿y el más lindo Darien Chiba?

—darien ahora se fue al banco, me trajo hasta aquí y…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo has traído?! —dijo mina atónita.

—no, mina…

—¿Cómo te llevas con él?

Serena sonrió y mina capto algo.

—no me digas nada, ¡ya lo sé todo! Te lo comiste todo… ¡Cuéntame ya!

—si mina, me llevo re bien con el…

—¡por dios, Sere! En este momento te re envidio…

—ayer empezó todo… en una fiesta.

—¿Cómo besa? —pregunto ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Hermoso, te acaricia con su lengua y te derrite toda… —serena se acordaba lo de anoche.

—¡ah! Sere… ¿te acostaste con él? —pregunto contenta.

Serena asintió.

—anoche, fue tan lindo… me he enamorado de él.

—¿y él? Había dejado en claro que no enamoraría jamás.

—lo sé, pero hoy me ha dicho que le está pasando lo que nunca quiso…

—Se está enamorando… —dijo mina con una sonrisa.

—Si… —serena miro al suelo y sonrió.

—¿Qué dice la familia?

—nos viven diciendo que les encantaría ver que darien se ponga de novio y mas conmigo.

—su familia te adora… ¿y Benja?

—Benja es un amor… hoy me entere que la chica que cuidaba a Benja, lo maltrataba y cuando Benja lloraba está le clavaba agujas en el pie…

Mina quedo sorprendida.

—¿Qué? Es una bestia esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

—Katherine pero ellos le decían Kate… darien me contó que Kate es una de sus admiradoras, que hacia lo posible para hablar con él o sentarse al lado de él…

—wow… hay cosas que nadie sabe, yo recién me entero lo de esa Katherine o Kate…

—yo me he sorprendido tanto que me puse a llorar…

Hablando y hablando se hizo tarde. Eran las 20hs

—Sere ¿no se te hace tarde? —pregunto mina.

—si, me he olvidado la hora…

Serena busca su teléfono y llama… pero le agarraba el contestador.

—mina iré al baño, si mi celular suena, atiende y diles que estoy ocupada.

Serena apenas entro al baño, el celular sonó.

—darien… ¡es darien! Bueno, respira hondo y habla tranquila…

Contesta.

—hola… —dijo mina tranquila.

—hola ¿Quién habla? —pregunto darien.

—hola soy mina amiga de Sere, ella ahora está en el baño…

—a bueno, ¿le puede decir que iré a buscarla?

—si, por eso te llamaba, ya quiere irse…

Y sale serena del baño…

—ah… para ahí viene…

Y le pasa el teléfono…

—Pon en voz alta… —dijo mina en susurro para que darien no escuchara.

—bueno…—serena pone en voz alta —. Darien, te llame pero no respondías…

—si lo sé, me sonaba el celular pero no podía responderte, estaba en el banco…

—perdona por insistir…

—está bien… no importa ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

—sí, pero tu familia pensara que…

—serena, no me importa lo que piensa mi familia, las revistas, los diarios… solo me importas vos, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—hasta que me entre…

—Sere, mi familia te ama… mis primas también, mis tíos ¡todos!

Mina asentía…

—vos me vas a creer cuando yo actué…

—no darien, ayer empezó todo…

—para ti, para mí no… y esto recién empieza…

—lo sé…

—luego hablaremos mejor… te amo.

—nos vemos darien…

Y corta.

—Sere, Sere, Sere… ¿Qué harán contigo? No te entra en la cabeza que te ama.

—si mina, yo solo le temo a las revistas y lo que piense su familia…

—las revistas siempre inventa cosas y su familia te ama…

—en dos dias se va…

—eso es algo que tienes que hablar con él, además mucho no puedes exigir… no son novios.

Y suena el celular…

—si…

—estoy abajo.

—listo, ahí bajo.

Y corta.

—me voy mina…

—nos vemos Sere, cuídate…

—tu también mina… —y la abraza.

Serena baja y encuentra el auto de darien…

Entra y en el camino no decían nada…

—¿Cómo la has pasado con tu amiga? —preguntó darien.

—muy bien ¿y tú?

—mal, un negocio en España no salió como pensamos y tengo que ver que sale mal…

—¿te tienes que ir?

—si Sere… mañana al mediodía… —darien no sonaba muy feliz.

—no quieres irte ¿verdad?

—no, te extrañare mucho…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—no lo sé, pero es largo tiempo.

—yo también te extrañare…

—¿mucho?

—demasiado…

Los dos llegan a la mansión, entra serena primero, darien fue a guardar el auto.

—serena querida ¿Dónde está darien? —pregunto luna.

—ahí viene… fue a guardar el auto.

—¡aquí estoy! —dijo darien entrando a su casa.

Unos 10 minutos antes de la cena serena va al patio y ve que darien estaba discutiendo por teléfono. Darien sabe que está ahí e hizo que no la vio… luego de hablar y corto.

—¿ya está la cena? —pregunto darien.

—no, Salí para tomar aire y te vi hablando.

—me dijeron que tengo que ir mañana si o si…

—está bien, lo admito te extrañare pero es tu trabajo.

—tratare de venir antes de dos meses…

Darien abraza a serena y sus manos quedan en la espalda de serena.

Darien le da un beso a serena y la suelta, pero serena no quiso que la suelte y puso sus brazos en el cuello de darien atrayéndolo más hacia ella y lo beso con fuerza…

—no quiero que te vayas… —le dijo serena abrazando fuerte y darien también la abrazo.

—tengo que ir, Sere… es solo un mes o dos meses…

—¿Por qué haces que me enamore de ti y luego te vas?

—porque no me acorde del trabajo, me había olvidado por completo.

—¡Sere! ¡Darien! —grito lita abriendo la puerta y viendo a darien y a serena abrazados.

—¿la cena? —pregunto darien sin soltar a serena, serena tampoco hizo nada.

—sí, ya esta… —dijo lita sorprendida de ver esa imagen.

—¿vamos Sere? —pregunto darien con una sonrisa y serena asintió.

En la cena…

—Tengo que contarles algo —dijo darien.

Lita pensó que les iba a decir que estaba de novio con serena…

—¿Qué paso, hijo? —dijo luna.

—me iré a España, porque surgió un problema y tengo que estar alla si o si —darien no estaba feliz.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó luna triste.

—no se…

—Darien, Benja no puede estar muy lejos de ti, enseguida llora…—dijo luna.

—¿y qué puedo hacer madre? no me quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo…

—tienes razón, lo siento…

—discúlpame tu…

Luna no quería volver a alejarse de su hijo, porque sabía que no lo vería más de dos meses, Artemis ya sabía que algún dia se tendría que ir a trabajar y darien solo pensaba en serena y Benja, amaba mucho a su hermano y se estaba empezando a enamorar de serena…

.

-.-

.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Al terminar de cenar, todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, pero darien estaba armando sus bolsos y golpean su puerta…

—Pase… —dijo darien pensando que era su madre.

—Hola darien, vine a ayudarte a armar tu maleta… —dijo serena sonriente.

—ven serena… —darien quedo un rato callado —. te diré cuanto te extrañare.

—darien… —dijo serena con voz quebrada.

—serena, no llores… nos volveremos a ver, no pienses que es nuestra última vez… te dije que lo nuestro recién empieza. —dijo darien abrazando a serena.

Serena suspiro y se aferro a él lo más fuerte que pudo…

—darien me he enamorado y lo peor que es de ti…

—¿Por qué dices lo peor? —pregunto darien riéndose.

—porque nunca me has gustado, te veía en las revistas y decia que solo las mujeres se enamoran de ti, porque eres famoso y tienes dinero, nunca te mire y ahora te miro…

—pero tú te has enamorado de mi… ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mi?

—porque por dentro eres todo amor, no eres lo que dices, amas a Benja y a tu familia…

—Así que soy todo amor —dijo darien sonriendo.

—Si lo eres —dijo serena y darien, la beso apasionadamente.

Darien la llevo hasta su cama y serena tiro las maletas, serena se había acostado con darien…

El empezó a besarla hasta cansarse y luego fue bajando, llego al cuello y serena no podía resistirse a los hermosos labios de ese hombre, mientras bajaba le iba desabrochando la camisa y serena gemía al sentir los labios de darien acariciando sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Darien desabrochaba los botones del jean de serena y se los quita y volvió a sus labios besándolos con pasión…

—ahora tu… —dijo darien en los labios de serena.

Darien se acostó, serena se puso arriba de darien y lo besaba con intensidad, desabrochaba su camisa y le saco. Luego saco su jean y los dos quedaron desnudos, besándose, darien sobaba la piel de serena y lo ponía ebrio de amor, amaba tanto a serena que no quería que esa noche terminara. Al terminar esa noche de pasión, los dos quedaron acostados y abrazados.

—nos veremos por la computadora —dijo darien sonriendo.

—entonces ya no piensas venir…

—no Sere… yo volveré, no pienso dejarte… me enamore demasiado para olvidarte. —aseguro darien.

—¿cada cuanto?

—por dia. Solo llámame y nos conectamos, por ahí haiga momentos donde no pueda atenderte, pero apenas termina la reunión, te llamo y te digo que te conectes…

Los dos se durmieron abrazados y se despertaron una hora antes de que todos se levantaran.

Serena ayudo a darien con sus maletas y luego serena se fue a dar un baño…

En el desayuno, estaban todos callados... nadie decia nada.

—Por primera vez diré que voy a extrañar a todos… —dijo darien sonriendo.

—nosotros mas hijo, cuídate y trata de ordenar todo de nuevo. Benja no se, se tendrá que acostumbrar solo a serena…

—Lo voy a extrañar mucho… —dijo darien mirando a Benja que estaba en brazos de serena.

—¡o puede visitarte! Que serena se valla con Benja así te ve, se queda tranquilo y vuelven a venir… —dijo luna.

—bueno… —dijo darien.

Al terminar de saludarlo darien se fue, la casa quedo en un gran silencio… serena estaba re triste y fue al parque para jugar con Benja.

Serena se acordó cuando estaba jugando con Benja al gallito ciego y se choca con darien. Se acordó cuando estaban en el zoológico y jugaron al futbol, se rieron tanto y la pasaron tan bien…

Estaba tan distraída que no sintió llegar a lita.

—Sere… ¿Qué te pasa?

—nada lita, estaba pensando en… —no la dejo proseguir.

—en darien. —dijo sentándose en el suelo quedando frente a serena.

—no, estaba pensando que haría mañana…

—serena… mañana lo único que haces es cuidar de Benja. No me mientas, estabas pensando en darien. Además cuando uno está pensando que haría mañana, no se queda como tú. Esta mas despierto… cuéntame…

—bueno si… es por tu hermano, lo extrañare demasiado y me dijo que no vendrá por bastante tiempo.

—¿son novios? —pregunto sonriendo.

Serena negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—soy solo la niñera de su hermano…

—pues él te ve como su novia… serena el no puede negar lo que siente por ti, en sus ojos se ve todo. El está enamorado de ti y tu también, no importa que sea el hijo de tus jefes… mis padres te aman y cuando ustedes salen con Benja, nosotros nos quedamos hablando cuanto deseamos que darien y tu se enamoren, seriamos felices.

—ese es mi problema. No solo eso, también las revistas y lo que inventaran, que soy una caza fortunas, que de niñera pase a ser la novia de darien chiba.

—el mundo pensara eso pero nosotros sabremos la verdad, que eres una mujer hermosa para darien y que te merece, porque es un gran hermano y un gran hijo que sus padres están contentos de lo que darien es…

—darien me dijo lo mismo sobre las revistas, que a él no le importa lo que digan…

Lita se puso contenta al escuchar eso.

—entonces ustedes ya tienen una relación… ¿se besaron? —dijo contenta.

Serena asintió avergonzada.

—osea que… sabes que él te ama y tu lo amas a él.

Serena asintió.

—¡qué lindo! —dijo contenta —. Última pregunta ¿hicieron el amor?

Serena no sabía que decir y se puso colorada, asintió levemente.

—¡pero di algo! Me muero de la intriga…

—si a todas tus preguntas… nos besamos y hicimos el amor dos veces, en mi habitación y en la suya… ¿contenta? —preguntó sonriente.

—mas que contenta ¡tengo cuñada! Rubia, ojos celestes y hermosa… la cuñada perfecta.

—lita, por favor… no digas nada.

—deseo correr y decírselo a mis padres, se pondrán contentos… pero no les diré, será mejor que darien y tu se lo digan personalmente…

—por favor, no digas nada…

Desde ese dia serena y lita se empezaron a llevar bien, a veces mina iba a visitar a su amiga a la mansión y se hicieron amigas las tres.

.

Luego de un mes

.

Serena hablaba todos los dias con darien por webcam y se contaban todo lo que pasaban en ese dia, cosas buenas y cosas malas. Darien le había dicho a serena que tendrían que verse más seguido por webcam, que si no era un problema en España era en Miami o en Ushuaia.

Mientras darien…

—¡Sandy! —llamo darien.

—dígame señor chiba…

—tráeme los papeles para ver los problemas que hay…

Al rato llega Sandy…

—señor, no tiene ningún problema, están todos solucionados…

—gracias, puede retirarse… —dijo darien con una sonrisa.

Empieza a sonar su teléfono.

—hola…

—_hola hijo, soy tu padre… llamaba para decirte que te conectes a la webcam, necesito hablar contigo…_

—listo, padre… ahí me conecto.

Darien prendió su webcam y se conecto con su padre, los dos se ven y se rien…

—¿Cómo estas, hijo? —pregunto Artemis.

—bien padre… ustedes ¿Cómo están? —pregunto darien.

—tu madre trabaja más que de costumbre, lita estudia y Benja cada dia crece más…

—¿y serena?

—ahora debe estar con Benja, a esta hora lo baña y lo hace dormir… aunque no sé como lo hace dormir.

—yo si… —dijo darien —. Yo estaba igual que vos, no sabía cómo lo hacia dormir y hace unos meses, supe como lo hace…

—¿y cómo lo hace? —preguntó Artemis.

—le canta una canción y Benja se duerme…

—darien, dime algo y se sincero conmigo… —dijo el padre sonriendo.

—¿sobre serena?

Artemis asintió.

—¿Qué hay entre ella y tú? Estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste…

—¿enserio? —pregunto darien sonriendo con una sonrisa de enamorado.

—sí, cuéntame hijo…

.

Continuara.

¡Ay! Darien le va a contar a Artemis lo que siente por serena…

A partir del siguiente capítulo empiezan las consecuencias y…

¡LLEGA SEIYA!

El solo lograra conquistar a serena y despertara los celos de darien.

Luego darien va a decir algo que a serena la lastimara y decidirá terminar con él.

"Y LUEGO SE ENTERARAN TODO LO DEMÁS"

Pongan en los review qué les parece…

Espero con ansias saber que les pareció.

y gracias a todos mis lectores, los que dejan review, los que la siguen y los lectores.

¡Alguna duda! no duden en preguntar…

Nos leemos prontito.


	6. Chapter 6

¡llegue! Les dejo para que lean.

Nos leemos abajito xD

—la verdad es que estoy enamorado de serena y ella de mi, nos besamos varias veces y hicimos el amor dos veces…

—¿son novios? —preguntó Artemis sonriente.

—no padre, por ahora solo tenemos una relación. La verdad es que también la extraño mucho, nos hablamos por webcam y nos contamos lo que pasamos en el dia, nos reímos y nos decimos cuanto nos extrañamos…—darien no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole a su padre.

—si ya se notaba que te estabas enamorado de serena y ella de ti, es una gran mujer. No la hagas sufrir… por cierto vendrán tus primos seiya y taiki…

—padre yo quería hacer una sorpresa pero necesito que no se entere nadie…

—Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Artemis.

—recién supe que ya no tengo problemas y quería ir a casa…

—¿quieres que no le diga a nadie?

—si padre… —dijo darien —. Nadie debe enterarse...

—está bien, darien…

Darien al otro dia a las 6am salió de estados unidos para argentina…

Tomo el avión y despego…

.

Mientras en la mansión chiba…

.

—¡Sere! —dijo Artemis y serena aparece con Benja.

—dígame…

—serena vendrá a visitarnos mis sobrinos, seiya y taiki…

—¿quiere que les avise a las sirvientas?

—por favor… —dijo sonriendo —. Y dile a mi esposa que la espero en la biblioteca.

Serena fue a hacer lo que le había dicho Artemis y fue a bañar a Benja…

—seena ¿arien? —dijo Benja sorprendiendo a serena.

—Arien está muy lejos de aquí, pero estoy segura de que está haciendo lo posible para venir… —serena le sonreía.

—arien… —decia salpicando agua.

—si darien estuviera aquí, se reiría de lo que dices…

Al terminar de bañarlo lo fue a llevar a su cuarto y sin cantarle se durmió, Benja había jugado mucho ese dia…

Serena baja y no sabía qué hacer, lita estaba con Andrew estudiando, Artemis estaba hablando con luna y las sirvientas limpiando…

Serena fue al patio y se sentó en el piso, quedo pensando en darien…

Al pasar una hora llegan seiya y taiki…

—¡seiya! ¡Taiki! ¿Cómo están? —dijo Artemis contento.

—bien tío, ¿Cómo esta tía luna? —pregunto seiya.

—muy bien, seiya. Taiki ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto luna contenta.

—muy bien, tía… ¿lita?

—Está estudiando con Andrew… —dijo luna.

—¿sigue con él? Mucho tiempo… —dijo seiya.

—Están llegando a un año, no es mucho… —dijo Artemis.

—para nosotros, si… solo unos meses y luego ¡chau!

—pobres mujeres… —dijo luna riéndose.

—¿darien? ¿Sigue sin novia?

—Sí, pero muy pronto se pondrá de novio… —dijo luna por serena.

—¿Quién será la afortunada? —dijeron seiya y taiki en unisonó.

—bueno todavía no paso nada… ¡pero pasara! Se llama Serena Tsukino, es la nueva niñera de Benja… —dijo contenta.

—¿pero… ya paso algo? —dijo seiya.

—no, ¡pero pasara!

—puedo conocerla, si darien no la quiere, se la quito… —dijo seiya.

—¡seiya! Serena no es una chica así… —dijo Artemis.

Y llega lita.

—hola primitos… tanto tiempo.

—Hola lita, estábamos hablando de una chica que cuida a Benja… —no lo dejo proseguir.

—¡Sere! Es un amor… —dijo lita sonriendo.

—¿me la puedes presentar? —preguntó seiya.

—¡no! Serena pertenece a darien… —dijo enojada.

—¡darien no la quiere! Y si no la quiere, me la quedo yo…

—¿tú que sabes si darien la quiere o no? —dijo lita.

—Es verdad... —dijo Artemis.

Y entra serena al living…

—señor chiba, no tengo nada para hacer y estoy aburrida, Benja duerme y yo también dormiré. —dijo serena sin ganas de nada.

—tranquila, Sere… no tienes que hacer nada más, hasta que se levante Benja. —dijo Artemis.

—Sere, te presento a mis sobrinos seiya y taiki… —seiya se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a serena.

—hola… —dijo serena sonriendo.

—hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó seiya.

—serena Tsukino… usted debe ser seiya y el taiki.

—me conoce muy bien, Sere…

—si ya me han hablado de usted… —dijo serena dejando sorprendido a todos que estaban en esa habitación.

—¿darien? —preguntó lita contenta.

Serena asintió.

—¡oye! ¿Eres novia de mi primo? —pregunto seiya.

Serena negó con su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—¿entonces tengo oportunidad? —preguntó seiya.

Serena negó con su cabeza…

—Pero háblame… —dijo seiya.

—quiere que le diga NO a cada pregunta…

—al menos tenemos una conversación…

—disculpen, me retirare… tengo sueño y quiero descansar.

—valla señorita Tsukino…

Serena subió y quedaron abajo…

—es muy bonita… hablare con darien, le diré que si no la quiere me la quedo…

—puede llegar a pegarte… —dijo lita —. Darien es muy celoso.

—O que te grite y peleen… —dijo Artemis.

—¿ustedes saben algo? —preguntó luna seria.

—¡no! —dijeron los dos en unisonó.

Seiya y taiki se instalaron y era la tarde… serena se quedo dormida, Benja se levantaba a las 18hs siempre y serena se durmió hasta las 19hs…

Se levanto rápido, se retoco y fue por Benja…

No estaba en su cuna y serena bajo a buscarlo, estaban todos excepto Benja.

—¿lo vieron a Benja? —preguntó serena.

—Sí, está afuera…—dijo lita mientras jugaban a las cartas.

Serena salió afuera y no estaba… fue donde estaba el árbol y ahí estaba, pero no solo… con darien.

—darien… —dijo serena sin respirar.

.

Continuara…

¡WOW! Prometí que la llegada de seiya seria esta, pero la discusión será en el siguiente capitulo.

Pongan en los review qué les pareció.

Espero saber con ansias xD

¡nos leemos prontito!

¡Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Volví! Buen dia a todos/as… en este capítulo empieza la consecuencia.

Serena y darien harán un POV y dirán lo que sienten sobre aquella discusión…

Luego cuenten quién que creen que sufrió más…

Los dejo con la lectura…

Nos leemos abajito xD

Serena no pudo creerlo, no sabía qué hacer si correr a abrazarlo o ponerse a llorar.

—Sere…—dijo darien sonriendo —aquí estoy, tarde pero llegue… —dijo dejando de jugar con Benja.

—Nunca será tarde para ti —dijo serena sonriendo.

Darien le abrió los brazos y serena no dudo en ignorarlo, fue corriendo a abrazarlo…

Estaban abrazados y no se querían soltar.

—te extrañe mucho, a pesar que nos veíamos por webcam —dijo darien con los ojos cerrados y extrañando ese cuerpo.

—yo también, todos los dias jugaba con Benja y me acordaba de ti, cuando jugábamos…

Darien no aguanta más, la besa con amor y tranquilidad, como en su primer beso… quería sentir los labios de serena sobre los suyos. Luego de un rato la suelta porque Benja lo abraza.

—Extrañe tus labios junto a los míos —dijo darien alzando a Benja.

Serena sonrió sin decir nada.

—enserio te lo digo, Sere…

—sonrió porque eres tan dulce y en las revistas sos tan serio…

—Sere, Sere, Sere por ahora no tuve ni una entrevista y antes lo fui, porque no te conocía—Dijo riéndose —.vamos a ver que hacen mis padres…

Fueron al living, lita y Artemis sonrieron…

—señorita Tsukino… ¿quieres hacernos el honor de jugar un partido? —preguntó seiya sonriendo a serena.

—no, gracias… no me llama mucho las cartas ¡no soy buena!

—pero yo le enseñare… —dijo seiya tomando de la mano de serena y atrayéndola a él.

—¡no! —dijo serena soltándolo—. Dije que no señor kou. —dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

—pero…

—dijo que no seiya, no le gustan esos juegos… —dijo darien serio.

—ella me tiene que decir que no le gustan o ella habla atreves de ti, no tiene boca… —dijo seiya dirigiéndose a sus cartas, hablando sin más.

—Te lo ha dicho y no le has prestado atención —darien seguía serio, mientras seiya lo ignoraba.

—¿y tu quien eres para defender a serena? —dijo seiya volteándose para mirarlo a la cara.

Darien iba a contestar pero no supo que decir, así que simplemente quedo callado.

—Mira, seiya… no me gustan los juegos de mesa y tampoco pretendo aprender a jugar —habló serena seria.

—sabes serena ¿Qué le parece conocernos más?

Darien se puso más serio de lo que estaba…

—deseo llevarla a los cines, a los parques, a mirar las estrellas… usted sabe cómo —seiya le giño el ojo a serena y está se sorprendió… _"ni darien era así de directo"_ pensó ella.

—¡seiya basta! —dijo lita antes de que darien actué.

—yo con usted no tendré nada, ni un ratito, ni para siempre… así que no pierda su tiempo conmigo —dijo serena ya enojándose.

—¿usted piensa eso? —preguntó desafiando a serena.

—sí y siempre lo pensare… así que déjeme tranquila.

—Está bien… —dijo seiya sin más, pero supo que eso no sería así.

Serena se retiro de ahí, para darle de cenar a Benja y hacerlo dormir…

Estaba en la cocina dándole de cenar a Benja y llega darien. Serena no se había dado cuenta…

—¿está rico, Benja? —preguntó serena.

—ti, seena… —dijo Benja contento. —seiya y yo jugamos a la pedota…

—¿enserio? ¿al futbol?

—ti y de gane con muchos godes…

—¿Cuántos?

—ati… —Benja le mostro a serena sus dos manitas, que serian 10 dedos.

—¿te llevas bien con tu primo?

—ti, es muy divedtido…

Serena sonrió.

—¿no sé cómo puedes bancarlo?

—es el primo, ¿no? —dijo darien sorprendiendo a serena.

—darien… ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?

—hace un buen rato… te miraba como le das de cenar.

—estamos hablando… Benja está hablando más claro que antes.

—sí, me he dado cuenta. Gracias al amor de su niñera…

—si, solo niñera…

—Y futura cuñada —dijo abrazando por detrás a serena.

—Eso no lo sé… —Dijo serena soltándose de los brazos de darien y dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara.

—¿Qué pasa, serena? —preguntó darien sorprendido por la reacción de serena.

—darien, ¿Qué dirás si te dicen quien eres tú para defenderme?

Darien quedo callado.

—yo lo sabia… nada. Te quedaras callado, como ahora ¿verdad?

—serena que quieres que diga… que sos la mujer a la cual amo, beso y le hago el amor en mi cama. ¿Eso es? Porque si dices que sí, yo lo digo… no tengo problema.

Serena se quedo callada y bajo su mirada, pero decidió enfrentarlo.

—Sí, sería mucho mejor a que te quedes callado —serena no quería que él la vuelva a intimidar.

—Bueno —darien tampoco pensó en quedarse callado, decidió enfrentarla —. ¡Serena es la mujer que beso y meto en mi cama las veces que sea necesario! —eso se le había escapado.

—¿Qué sea necesario? —preguntó serena frunciendo el ceño.

—no hago el amor contigo todos los dias…—dijo darien sin más.

—¡porque desapareces, cuando menos me doy cuenta en 15 minutos tienes que irte!

—¿lo hago apropósito? Es mi trabajo…

—eres el dueño… ¿o es otra mentira tuya? Que yo sepa, los dueños van a sus empresas cuando quieren…

—Yo me hago cargo y tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, solo una simple niñera —darien ya contestaba enojado.

Serena sintió un puñal por la espalda, sintió que él nunca la había amado que solo la había utilizado.

—tienes razón, no soy nadie para reclamarte las cosas, solo una simple niñera.

Serena alzo a Benja y se estaba llendo.

—Sere, perdóname… no quise decirte eso. —darien iba por detrás de ella.

—ahora si ya no soy nada tuya, solo una mujer que se enamoro de la persona equivocada…

—Sere…

—dejame tranquila, darien… y olvídate de está puta que se acuesta contigo las veces que tu quieres.

—serena yo no dije eso…

—¡no te acuerdas! Dijiste ¡la mujer que se acuesta conmigo las veces que sea necesario! —serena se dio la vuelta y lo encaro. —¡ahora sí! Dejame tranquila y olvídate de mi…

Darien quedo parado y serena se fue a la habitación de Benja.

Serena se puso a llorar y juro nunca más mirar a ese hombre de nuevo…

Luego de que se pasara un poco, estaba bajando y todos la miraron…

—Sere, tengo que hablar contigo… —dijo darien parándose del sillón.

—estoy ocupada, tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de serena, ella nunca había respondido así.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó darien.

—usted lo dijo hoy… soy una simple niñera que cuida a un bebe hermoso ¿entiendes? —serena estaba enojada.

—Sere, perdóname… —serena no lo dejo proseguir.

—¡no, darien! —a serena se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas —. Olvídate de mí, porque solo soy una niñera y como has dicho tu… ¡la mujer que…! —serena decidió callarse, porque todos estaban escuchando.

—Sere…—dijo lita en un susurro.

—lo siento… señora quería pedir permiso para salir un rato —dijo serena casi sollozando.

—Sí, ve querida…—dijo luna.

—Yo te llevo… —dijo darien tomando la mano de serena.

—tú, no me toques nunca más… —dijo serena yéndose.

—¿qué le has hecho, darien? —preguntó luna seria.

—nada madre cosas de nosotros…

—¡mierda, darien! ¿Son novios? —dijo luna enojada.

—¡eso no te importa! —dijo darien subiendo a su habitación.

—Deja que yo hable con él… —dijo Artemis levantándose del sillón.

—¡por dios! Mira si son novios y han peleado… ¡no! Tuve nuera sin saberlo.

—mamá, sigue jugando con seiya y taiki… yo también iré a hablar con darien.

Lita también subió.

—Nos hemos quedado solo los tres —dijo seiya —. Lo hacemos más emocionante.

—¿apostar? —preguntaron luna y taiki.

—si…

.

Mientras en lo de darien.

.

—darien, ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Artemis sentándose al lado de darien.

—peleamos.

—¿Por qué?

—porque le he dicho sin queres, que es la mujer que beso y meto en mi cama las veces que sea necesario.

—¿Cómo le puedes decir eso? Aunque se te alla escapado.

Y entra lita…

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a serena?! —dijo lita con mucha furia.

—¿a ti que te importa? —dijo darien serio.

—claro que me importa, porque quiero mucho a serena y porque se lo que hay entre ustedes.

—¿tu le has contado?

—no, darien… ¿Cómo te has enterado? —dijo Artemis.

—serena me conto todo, cuando te fuiste. Ella estaba angustiada…

Lita se sentó en la cama con Artemis.

—Cuéntanos que ha pasado… —dijo Artemis sonriendo.

Darien les estaba contando todo lo que había pasado…

.

Mientras en lo de serena

.

"pov serena"

Estoy destrozada… ¡por dios! Jamás sufrí tanto por amor. Me siento usada yo me meto en su cama las veces que sea necesario. No volvería mas a esa casa, pero Benja aparece en mi mente, no voy a renunciar a ese trabajo. Si no le gusta se irá… ¡como hace siempre! Hoy hice un gran espectáculo. Gracias a dios que Benja no es grande ¡mira si era grande! En estos momentos le diría a luna "despídela, es mala con darien".

Lo único que hago es llorar y la gente me mira preocupada, estaría lindo gritarle; ¡que miran!

Pero no puedo… estoy al frente del departamento de mina y entro…

Subo y toco timbre… mina sale y me mira, se tapa la boca con la mano derecha.

—ah… Sere ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que entre.

—mi… min… —¡mierda! Son muchos sollozos y puedo hablar —¡mina!

Mina me abraza y me siento con más fuerza y a la vez peor.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —me dice preocupada.

Muchas cosas Mina; me enamore, lo bese y me he metido dos veces en la cama con él.

Pero no puedo decirle nada, solo sollozo…

—ven, siéntate. Cuando se te pase, me contaras que te ha hecho, darien.

Me siento y me trae un vaso de agua fría.

Lo bebo y me quedo pensando hasta que siento que ya no corren más las lágrimas.

"fin pov serena"

—Sere ¿ahora puedes hablar? —preguntó mina.

Serena asintió.

—¿me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

Serena volvió a asentir.

—pero háblame…

—Darien… —serena sonrió —.mi problema

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—que yo no puedo reclamarle nada porque no soy nada de él, solo una simple niñera con la que él se acuesta las veces que sea necesario.

Mina no lo pudo creer, solo suspiro.

—¿y porque te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué le has reclamado?

—porque a la mañana llegaron dos primos de él, taiki y seiya… seiya me estaba diciendo cosas y darien me defiende, luego seiya le preguntó ¿Quién es él, para defenderme? Darien se quedo callado y eso me dolió tanto…

—por eso lloras así…

Serena negó.

—yo estaba dándole la cena a Benja y aparece darien. Le pregunte qué diría si alguien le dice ¿Quién eres para defenderme? Y el quedo callado, luego empezamos a discutir y me dijo que yo no soy nadie para reclamarle que solo soy la niñera de Benja.

—mira serena, es verdad. Tú no eres más que la niñera de Benja… otra cosa no eres o ¿eres su novia? ¿Mujer? ¿Eres algo de él?

Serena asintió.

—si mina, soy la mujer que se acuesta con él, las veces que él quiera.

—entonces deja de hacerlo… yo sé que es difícil cuando te enamoras. Lo he pasado más de 5 veces, pero no debes mostrarle que estas mal, porque estas demostrándole que tu vives de sus caricias y eso no es cierto.

—tienes razón, mina… me alejare de darien. Le mostrare que no vivo de sus besos y caricias.

Mina y serena se quedaron hablando.

.

Mientras en lo de darien

.

"pov darien"

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué mierda volví a esta casa? Me hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Soy un maldito soberbio, no debería ser quien soy.

Yo amo a serena… ¡pero qué mierda! Tengo ganas de salir a buscarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, besarla y pedirle que sea mi novia…

No soporto la idea de que tengo competencia. Si seiya no hubiese abierto su gran boca, serena y yo estaríamos besándonos. ¿Por qué le he dicho eso? Serena es una chica buena y no me merece, pero estoy tan enamorado y no sé porque actué así…

—¡la llamare! —saco mi teléfono y busco serena.

Llama…

—_¡hola soy serena Tsukino! En estos momentos no puedo contestarte, pero deja un mensaje, luego lo escucho y te llamo, ¡chau!_ —atendió el correo de voz.

Corto y vuelvo a llamar…

—_¡hola soy seren…!_ —corto.

¡Mierda! La última y ya no más.

Llama…

—_¡hola! —_¿serena?

—Sere perdóname, podemos hablar ¿por favor?

—_hola, darien… soy mina, su amiga. Mira Sere no está bien y ya no la hagas sufrir más de lo que sufre… está bien conmigo, en un rato ira y… por favor te pido, no la hagas sufrir. Me ha contado todo lo que le has dicho y eso me ha dolido hasta a mí. Sere no es así, está más dolida porque se he enamorado y creyó que no la harías sufrir…_

—mina, dile que la amo… ¡por favor! Me estoy muriendo de la culpa. Mira yo le iba a pedir que sea mi novia, pero seiya hablo y no pude decir nada, luego me enfade ¡no me acuerdo de que! Y me las agarre con ella.

—_es la segunda vez, darien. ¿Cuánto más pretendes hacerla sufrir? —_su amiga suena enojada.

No puedo decir nada… es verdad, si yo me enojo siempre lastimo a la gente que quiero.

—_No creí que te quedaras callado _—yo sí, porque tienes toda la razón.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me valla y la deje tranquila?

—_no soy buena en el amor, pero si la amas…_—su amiga hace una pausa —._ demuéstramelo te doy solo tres dias para que me convenzas… luego te diré que tienes que hacer; ¡si es mejor que la dejes o que la enamores de nuevo!_

—Te mostraré que ¡la amo…! —Darien hizo pausa—. Solo tres dias, gracias mina.

—_Nos vemos…_—dijo mina cortando.

¿Qué hare para mostrarle a mina, que amo a serena?

Tengo todas las herramientas, televisión, revista, diario, radio…

¡La amo! Y se lo gritare al mundo entero.

"fin pov darien".

Continuara…

¡Por dios! ¿Qué hará darien para reconquistar a serena? (ya deseo subir el siguiente capítulo)

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

Escriban en los review ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna pregunta? Para el siguiente capítulo les respondo su pregunta… gracias a todos los que siguen está historia y a todos los lectores ¡espero que les guste! Y les mando un saludo muy lindo, lleno de amor y dulzura 3

¡Nos leemos prontito! XD

¡Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Serena llego a la mansión chiba y se acuesta, sabiendo que mañana seria un dia cansador…

Estando acostada empieza a recordar los momentos buenos que paso con darien, risas y lastimosamente llantos.

Cierra sus ojos y siente que abren la puerta.

—¿Sere?

Serena reconoció esa voz.

—vete darien…

—perdóname ¡te amo! Y mucho… —darien quedo cayado —. No me crees ¿verdad?

Serena se sentó y asintió.

—crees que creeré todo lo que dices después de haberme dicho todo eso.

Darien negó.

—No…—dijo darien sonriendo—-. Sere ¿me darías una segunda oportunidad? Para mostrarte todo lo que te amo…

—no, darien. Tu ya has tenido tu oportunidad y no te daré otra… —dijo bajando su vista.

—te amo… ¿sabes?

—ya no se qué creer, darien… —dijo en un susurro.

Darien sintió un vacio por dentro, saber que si perdía a serena sufriría. Haría hasta lo imposible por ella –y el que no quería saber nada del amor– serena no quería sufrir, el fue la unica persona que ella amo de verdad y no por diversión. Pero ella no lo iba a perdonar…

—bueno… Sere me voy, que duermas bien y quiero que sepas que te amo, no lo olvides por favor… —darien se fue de esa habitación levemente.

Serena quedo sentada en su cama…

—Como me gustaría perdonarte, pero he sufrido demasiado por ti y tengo miedo que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo —dijo serena con un nudo en la garganta y se acostó.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta se durmió.

.

A la mañana siguiente serena se levanto y fue a ver a Benja, el seguía durmiendo y decidió bajar.

Allí estaba toda la familia.

—¡buen dia Sere! —dijo luna feliz.

—buen dia a todos… —respondió sonriente.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó lita con su mejor sonrisa.

—muy bien, un poco angustiada pero solo fue el momento…

—tranquila querida. ¡Hoy! Saldrás a divertirte con lita. No trabajo por hoy me quedo… sal y diviértete, lo necesitas.

Luna tan contenta.

—gracias…

Serena se sentó a desayunar, estaban hablando y de repente entra seiya.

—¡buen dia familia ¿y darien?! —preguntó contento.

—darien se fue más temprano… dijo que tenía unas cosas para hacer —dijo Artemis sonriendo.

"_siempre en sus trabajos, nunca tiempo para su familia" _pensó serena.

.

Luego del almuerzo.

.

Mina había ido a la mansión y va al cuarto de serena.

—Sere, ¿Qué piensas de darien? Dime la verdad…

—mina, la verdad no sé qué decirte. Ya no quiero pensar y… darien me traiciono, esa es la verdad. ¡Estoy dolida! Simple respuesta —dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

—bueno te contaré la verdad, darien me llamo para decirme que te ama y un par de cosas más, le dije que… —mina no sabía cómo decirle —. Le daba tres dias para demostrarme si te ama de verdad y luego le diría si te merece… ¿estás enojada?

Serena no sabía que decirle…

—mina… ¿ahora tendré que lidiar con cámaras? Darien a lo primero que recurre es a las prensas, a internet y… ¡qué sé yo lo que haga! —dijo serena sin más.

—Sere yo solo te comente, perdóname, es mi culpa. Es que hacen tan linda pareja y no quiero que termines como yo.

—¿Tu? Tú te ves fascinante, nada te afecta ¿y no quieres que sea como tú?

—¿piensas que nada me afecta? Ojala tuviera tu suerte, yo me puedo mostrar fascinante, pero no lo soy. Tu tuviste la suerte de encontrar a esta hermosa familia, y a darien… que te dice que te ama, pero siempre tuviste un pero… ¡corta con los peros, Sere! ¿No te das cuenta que te hacen mal? —dice mina esperando una respuesta, pero no consiguió nada —. Sere… no creí que quedaras callada —y sonríe —. Me haces recordar a darien, el me hizo lo mismo.

—yo quedare con el "no", perdóname mina…

Y entra lita…

—¿vamos?

—si, vayamos —dijo serena saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta lita.

—no quiere ver la verdad.

—¿darien?

Mina asintió.

Luego salieron de compras. Serena se compró unas camisas color blanco rosa, azul y roja. Con unos jean oscuros, claros y de colores, azul, verde, rojo, rosa y blanco.

Mina como siempre vestidos cortos a su gusto, de colores…

Lita se compró vestidos, camisas, jeans, zapatos y camperas…

Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con muchas cámaras y rodearon a estas tres. Mina se arreglaba, lita se preparaba para las fotos y serena no hacía nada más que pensar "_¿Qué pasaba?" _

Todos hablaban a la misma vez y las jóvenes no entendían.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —dijo lita.

Otra vez empezaron las voces

—¡hey! Uno por uno… —dijo mina haciendo poses para la cámara.

Todos hicieron silencio y empezó uno…

—serena Tsukino ¿es verdad que conoce a darien chiba?

—Em… si. —fue lo único serena, las cámaras la ponían nerviosa.

—¿es verdad que ha robado su corazón?

—em… ¿a qué viene todo esto? —pregunto seria.

—darien chiba ha dicho que se ha enamorado de serena Tsukino, la niñera de su hermanito.

—¿el dijo eso? —preguntó mina sonriente.

—sí, lo ha publicado en internet hace unas horas y ha puesto una foto suya con benjamín chiba.

—es un tierno, Sere… —dijo mina contenta.

—¿en qué momento darien me saco una fotografía con Benja? —dijo serena.

—Estaban en el zoológico… —dijo uno y fue interrumpido por otro.

—¡esta es la fotografía! —dijo uno pasándole la imagen.

Serena la vio y sonrió, fue en el zoológico, cuando estaban comiendo… darien había tomado esa foto, pero nunca pensó que la imprimiría.

—si, me acuerdo… —dijo sonriente.

—¿hay una relación? —preguntaron.

Serena negó.

—no… solo la… —mina no la dejo proseguir pensando que serena diría lo que le había dicho a ella.

—si, ellos ya habían tenido una relación, pero hubo una discusión y ahora están un poco distanciados… —dijo mina y lita asintió.

—darien ha dicho que la ama mucho ¿sabe? —preguntó una chica sonrojada, parecía que eran sus primeros dias de trabajo.

—yo… —serena no sabía que decir por la familia de él.

—¿Qué le puede decir?

—si tengo que hablar, hablare con darien en la mansión… —dijo serena muy bajo, pero todos entendieron.

—¿Qué le dirías a darien en este momento?

—darien es muy bonito todo lo que me has hecho, pero prefiero hablar contigo en la mansión.

—chicos, Sere y mi hermano son de hablar mucho en privado, no delante de nosotros.

En ese instante todas las cámaras se posaron en lita.

—¿alguna vez pelearon delante suyo?

Lita negó.

—ellos son de hablar mucho en privado…

—¿Qué piensas de serena?

—que es una gran mujer y me gustaría tenerla de cuñada, sería el sueño cumplido de toda mi familia.

—¿toda?

Lita asintió.

—¡lo siento! Pero tenemos que irnos… —dijo lita y alza la mano parando un taxi y suben.

.

En esa noche.

.

Serena estaba en el comedor y entra seiya.

—¡hola Sere! ¿Cómo estás?

—seiya, no quiero discutir, no me siento bien… —respondió serena.

—No te molestare, perdón por tratarte como te trate —dijo seiya sentándose al lado de serena.

—está bien…

—¿y qué te tiene preocupada?

—no lo sé… me siento sola, como nunca…

—yo sé como pasar los mal ratos. —dijo seiya.

—no, seiya conmigo no lo lograras…—serena ya se había atajado.

—no, Sere… te estás llendo para cualquier lado, yo quería decirte para salir a tomar algo o caminar, tal vez te sientas mejor. Yo hago eso…

—¿prometes no propasarte conmigo? —preguntó serena.

—claro, solo quiero ayudarte, porque sé el dolor que estás sintiendo y es horrible.

—está bien…

Serena y seiya se fueron a caminar al parque donde había conocido a la familia Chiba.

—¿quieres un helado? —pregunta seiya.

—claro…

Seiya había comprado dos helados y el heladero le regaló dos bombones.

—Sere… mira, ¡es igual a ti! —dice riéndose a carcajadas.

Serena miró al bombon y miró a seiya.

—¿tan gorda soy?

Seiya no paraba de reírse.

—¡ay, Sere! No eres gorda, pero tu cabeza es igual que el bombon —dijo riéndose.

—ja, ja —dijo sarcástica —. Qué bien conquistas a una mujer.

—¡oye! No te confundas. Tú lastimosamente eres de darien, yo solo te quise ayudar porque te vi mal. —dijo seiya.

—pues la verdad me has ayudado mucho, gracias seiya —dijo con una sonrisa.

—de nada… ¿quieres ir a cenar? Esta vez pago yo y la próxima pagas tu —dice seiya riéndose.

—Bueno… te advierto que como mucho —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Somos iguales y nunca engordamos —dice tocándose la panza.

Serena le tomo más confianza cuando seiya dijo que ella pertenecía a darien, ahí quedo más segura y se dio cuenta que al final de todo seiya era respetuoso.

Mientras estaban en el restauran, serena y seiya se sentaron, habían pedido su cena y empezaron a cenar.

Mientras se reían y charlaban empezaron a sentir unos flashes.

Luego seiya se levanto y fue afuera con serena.

—¿Qué pasara con Darien Chiba? —pregunta una mujer.

—¿Darien? No, no piensen mal —dijo seiya, pero serena no lo dejo proseguir.

—yo me estoy divirtiendo con seiya, porque estoy mal, déjenme un poco de privacidad —dijo serena seria.

—¿y siempre es de divertirse con los primos de su novio? —preguntó una mujer un poco molesta.

—a usted no le importa… a nadie le importa.

—a nosotros no, pero a darien si… —dijo esa mujer furiosa.

—darien y yo no somos nada… ¿no entienden? —pregunta serena.

—¡él dice que sí!

—¿y creerán siempre lo que él dice? —pregunta serena ya enojándose.

—claro que si, el es el famoso —dijo la mujer.

—por eso sigan creyéndole y volverán a caer de nuevo. Acaso no les dijo que nunca se enamoraría ¡mírenlo ahora!

—¡serena vamos! —dijo seiya tomándole las manos —. ¡Nos vemos gente!

Serena y seiya llegaron a la mansión.

—Sere, discúlpame por las cámaras —dice seiya.

—no importa seiya, se sabía que me seguirían.

—tienes razón… —dijo sonriendo.

Cuando serena entra a su habitación le suena el celular.

—¿hola?

—_serena, ¿Qué hacías con seiya?_

—a ti no te importa —dijo enojada.

—_¿estás con él?_

—¿te importa?

—_claro, por eso te pregunto._

—tú no puedes meterte en mi vida ¡olvídame! —dijo serena.

—_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide? —respondió darien._

—ve con otra mujer, no sé. Busca una mujer mejor que yo, que te pueda atender como tú quieras…

—_tú me satisfaces._

—¡yo no puedo!

—_sí que puedes, ya lo has hecho dos veces… hazlo una vez más… por favor._

—¡No! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—_Sere, estoy enamorado…_

—ahora te haces el enamoradizo… ¡ya dejame tranquila!

Dijo serena furiosa y cortó.

Serena se había ido a la habitación de Benja para acostarlo y entra luna…

.

Continuara.

.

¡Volví! Espero que les haya gustado…

Era más cortito pero mi amiga azucenas 45, me mostró que no se perdona fácil... así que el pobre de darien va a tener que sufrir más jeje, pero no por mucho. Serena va a entrar en razón gracias a los consejos de ¿? (ya lo sabrán) jeje…

Nos leemos prontito…

Gracias a todas porque gracias a sus review, se cómo seguir y me dan ganas de seguirla escribiendo.

¡Nos leemos!

¡Bye Bye! xD


End file.
